Iryllian languages
The Iryllian languages are language native to Iryllia, however most of them are used in various nations in Iryllia Languages #Izbiak language †''' (Izbiacki jazik) #Izkan language '''†(Izkanski jezik) #Iztar language (Iztarski ezik) #Lipanian language †''' (Lipanćica) #Slobodar language '''† (слободарски језик)-first Iryllian language to use Cyrillic # Izornian language † ('''Izornski azik)' #Prizav language '†'(Prizavski jazik) #Itorian language'†''' (Иторђина) also uses Cyrillic. #Vartakian language †'''-also uses Cyrillic. #Prizren language '''† (Prizrenski jazik) #Narentian language (Нарентски език) #Lasavian language (Lasavski jezik) #Lasvarian language(Laśvarski ëzik) # Srniak language (Srnjačka reč) # Jadranskan languague (Jećzik Jadlonecká) # Flemian Languague (Флемиан Спеак) # Preskovan Languague (Zijk Preskovi) # kosnik language (Косницкы язык) Classification According to the Minister of Integration and Democratization Ivo Pajčik, a new unified scheme was created in February 2014 # Central Iryllian ## Slobodar† ## Narentian ## Lasvarian ## Sernian ## Preskovan # East Iryllian ## Itorian† ## Vartakian† ## Flemian ## Kosnikan # North Iryllian ## Iztar† ## Lipanian† ## Lasavian† ## Jadranskan ## Preskovan # South Iryllian ## Izbiak† ## Izkan† ## Izornian† ## Prizav† ## Prizrenian† Central Iryllian languages The Central Iryllian languages are the newst and only surving branch. Two of the languages, Slobodar and Narentian, used Cyrillic script, the other use Latin. These languages were highly influenced by Serbian and Shtokavian dialects. There is a large ammount of Serbisms in the vocabulary. The slobodar language was the official language of the rebel entity Slobodarsko-Jablonječka Republic. Narentian, Lasvarian language nad Sernian are officially recognized by Narentia. East Iryllian The East Iryllian languages , Itoriak and vartakian were influenced by Russian. They were written by Cyrillic script and emerged in March 2012. However, they died out in May 2012.Until the Nysnans created Flemian They used to be official in the Itoriak and Vartak republics, respectively. The Kosnik language was created in mid October 2014. Lords Prayer in Flemian: Оур Фатчер ин чеавен '' ''Чаллошед бы ыоур наме Ыоур кингдом цоме Ыоур шилл бе доне Он еартч ас ит ис он чеавен Гиве Ус тчис даы оур далы бреад Анд форгиве оур дебтс Анд ше алсо чаве форгивен оур дебторс Анд леад ус нот интро темопатион Бут диливер ус фром евил. North Iryllian The North Iryllian languages are an extict branch of Iryllian languages, highly ifluenced by Croatian, especially its Chakavian dialect. The most widespread language was the Iztar language, used as official in Iztaria and later the lingua franca of Slevania. It grew extinct in spring 2013. Lipanian was influenced by the Bosnian language and was the official language of Republic of Velka Lipa i Snovina. After becoming part of Slevania, it was assimilated into Iztarian. Lasavian was used as official in the Iryllian Armed Rebellion and the Independent State of Lasavia .It grew extinct after the introduction of Lasvarian. Jadranskan is the newest North Iryllian langaugue Along with Preskovan South Iryllian The South Iryllian languages were highly influenced by Slovak dialects and had no Yugoslav influences. all five languages are now extinct. The Izbiak language is the oldest Iryllian language, dating back from December 2010. The Izkan language was official in Izkania and had a few archaic feautures, such as the -ć suffix in the indefinate. The Prizav was a new name for the izbiak language, and it was used as official in parts of the Tsarist Gishabrun The language split into two dialects: Izornian was used by the Izornia rebels in eastern Novigrad and Prizrenian extinct in January 2014. Prizrenian was official in the Prizrenija Republic. It was also used commonly during the Narentian Civil War by the Prizren government. Examples Lords Prayer in Izbiak: Otče náš, ktorí si na nebesiach Posveť sa meno Tvoje Príd královstvo Tvoje Bud vuola Tvoja Ako v ňebi tag i na zemi, Chleb náš každodenní daj nám dňes a ňeuved nás do pokušeňja ale zbaw nás Zlého. Documentation The East Iryllian languages are poorly documented, it is almost impossible to reconstruct them.The only piece of text in Slobodarian is a letter -Declaration of independence written in Cyrillic. Writing system Most of the languages used Latin script. Cyrillic was used by the East Iryllian languages, by the extinct Slobodar language and is currently used only by the Narentian language. Iryllian languages used Latin script. Cyrillic was used by the East Iryllian languages db Soodr ndis iltt us b t Nrntian language. Category:Language